Love Quotes: Naruto Style!
by theBrillianceofNight
Summary: What happens if we take some random love quotes, find Naruto characters to fit the roles and make a story? A series of love drabbles, from serious to hilarious! Read if you dare! Rated for strong language.
1. Ch 1: Sakura's Realization

Summary: Sakura read something. But what is it supposed to mean?

* * *

"If you love something, set it free; if it comes back it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was."  
~Richard Bach

* * *

Sakura was shocked.

No, shocked wasn't even a strong enough word to describe it.

Her world was rocked from its _already_ unstable foundation.

She was traumatized.

Horribly surprised.

Stunned.

Shaken.

Taken aback.

So... let's just go with shocked.

According to a relationship advice book, with someone you love, you should let them go. And since she KNEW that the object of her love loved her back (of course, how could he not?), she let him go. Except three years later-he still was nowhere to be found. Even that blonde whirlwind of a baka had returned. Much taller, stronger, with a six pack and an incredibly powerful jutsu... Snap out of it, Sakura! But still, Sakura would not be reduced to a sniveling girl who sits in the corner being depressed. So that pinkette in the corner-definitely not her.

Definitely.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, would you please come walking with me on a youthful stroll through the blossoming cherry blossoms that so greatly compliment your beautiful skin, hair, eyes, and everything?"

Yeah, so Lee was getting better with compliments, compared to Sasuke's nothing.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I know I already asked this morning," _And every day since you came back a month ago..._ "but would you like to go out to lunch with me?"

And she had to admit that Naruto was one persistent guy. A whole lot more than Sasuke's nothing.

"Hey Forehead! Come on out with the girls and I! We're going shopping! You can pick out anything for your birthday and I'll pay!"

Ino was great with gifts. Better than Sasuke's... nothing.

"Sakura! Meet me at my office! I've got another technique to show you if you want to learn!"

Plus, Lady Tsunade gave her things to do with her time that were actually productive. Unlike watching Sasuke doing... nothing...

Sakura finally had a revelation. Sasuke wasn't worth her time! She decided to get out of the darkness and get on with her life. Obviously, it was the second option. If he didn't come back, they simply weren't meant to be.

But if that was so,

**Why did it still hurt so much?**

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know it ended on a really sad note, but what was I supposed to do? Have Sasuke swoop in and kiss her? Pfft, like that's ever gonna happen. But then again, it's not very likely that Sakura will ever get over Sasuke... Oh well. Power of the pen!


	2. Ch 2: A Polygon?

Summary: Well, for this drabble, I took a quote I found, added in characters, and VOILA! Got this.

* * *

"The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love love someone else."  
~Anonymous

* * *

Lee and Naruto sat together under shady tree, both watching Sakura as she, in turn, watched a certain someone. That someone was, of course, Sasuke.

"What does she see in that bastard, anyway?" Naruto muttered.

"Yes, what? He is not youthful in any way, as we both are. I know! I will challenge him to a youthful battle for my beautiful cherry blossom's heart!" Lee exclaimed.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" his companion agreed, immediately forgetting the past thirty-five failed attempts.

* * *

Sakura was sitting, observing her crush. Despite the fact she had followed him from training grounds to training grounds, through the village, to his house, and back, she was NOT, in any way, stalking him. Of course not. Sasuke flipped his long black bangs out of his eyes, causing the pinkette to sigh in infatuation. _Sasuke is so dreamy... especially when some_ baka_ is not in my way!_

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, causing the blond shinobi to flinch. "It's not polite to stand right in someone's view!" she reprimanded him.

Naruto just grinned in the sheepish way he always did, rubbing the back of his head with his hand in the same way he always did when he was nervous. "Hehe... sorry Sakura-chan..."

Sakura instantaneously knew something was off, if Naruto's lack of an excuse was any evidence. "Naruto, move."

Naruto just kept on smiling his wide smile.

"Naruto."

Said person just kept on standing there, now with his hands in his pockets, shuffling his feet self-consciously.

Sakura spotted a flash of green from behind Naruto's spiky hairdo.

"Don't tell me-"

But the sound was impossible to mistake.

"Yosh! Sasuke-kun, will you battle against me for the heart of the wonderful fountain of youth that sits beneath that tree?"

Sasuke, leaning leisurely against the trunk of a tree, looked up with obvious annoyance in his eyes. "Why? Feel free to take her for yourself."

Sasuke and Lee then looked up, slightly startled, by a loud 'thunk' followed by an even louder yelp, just in time to see an orange and black rocket shoot up into the air and come crashing back down. Said orange and black object then rubbed his head, whining pitifully. "Sakura-chaaannn!"

Said pinkette froze, sensing a certain obsidian eyed hottie's glare on her, then turned and waved cutely, smiling in a coy little way, to which the object of her obsession simply 'hmph'ed and looked away.

Then, the two boys who had failed yet again walked back to their original spot with heads hung and disappointed looks on their faces, while Sakura turned again to the black-haired ice cube and began watching intently for any sign of interest. Of course, when she tried to approach him, he merely sent her away with a cold stare.

* * *

A little farther away, if you looked very carefully, hiding behind a building was a shy little mouse of girl. Also known as Hinata, she was currently blushing at the enthusiastic display of the boy who had stolen her heart. Unfortunately for her, Naruto was just little-who am I kidding, EXTREMELY-distracted.

But Naruto, Lee, Sakura, and Hinata weren't the only ones with love issues.

* * *

We now move to our favorite (or not so much) ice cube. There he is, leaning so stoically against a tree, thinking he's so cool with his dark bangs in front of his eyes, bangs that he constantly flicks out of the way. Okay, so maybe he is cool... but anyway, moving onto things that are slightly more important, he was one of those experienced people at those "I Spy" puzzles, and he was seeking out a certain lavender-eyed female, and easily finding her almost concealed behind some buildings. Almost. But as a result of this, he was also experiencing frustration from the apple of his eye. Er, maybe tomato since he really hated apples... but again, back on track, said apple/tomato was currently occupied with an obsession of their own. Poor Sasuke...

Poor Lee and Naruto...

Poor Sakura...

Poor Hinata...

Lee and Naruto kept hoping...

Sakura kept wishing...

Hinata kept watching...

And Sasuke wanted to beat the head of his interest into the ground. Well, maybe not, since she's so delicate...

Poor lovesick people...


	3. Ch 3: Itachi's Thoughts

Summary: A look into Itachi's thoughts on love.

Warning: Spoilers alert! If you Sasuke hasn't confronted Itachi with the Sharingan (not in the hotel) yet, DON'T READ!

* * *

"If you love someone you would be willing to give up everything for them, but if they loved you back they'd never ask you to."  
~Anonymous

* * *

Itachi looked on with indifference as he left his village. He had now become a missing nin. His mother had once told him that if he really loved someone, he would be willing to sacrifice everything, but if they loved him back he would never be asked to. He loved his village, loved his family, friends, those close to him, and he uwas willing to give up everything for them. What he never thought he would be asked was to dispose of his family in order to protect his village.

He was willing to give up everything. What he didn't expect was that he would be ordered to give up half of his everything, causing him to lose his everything else, in order for the good of his everything. Not to mention he had to leave one person behind to deal with losing everything like he had to. So it wasn't only him, but this one other person, who he loved the most out of everyone. But that person would now hate his guts.

This sure was a fucked up world.

So obviously, his mother was wrong.

Or his village and its people never loved him back.

And although he left without a single backwards glance,

on the inside,

his heart broke.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it's so short! I know it's depressing, but I'm guessing it's true. Poor Itachi...


	4. Ch 4: Parts of their Hearts

Summary: We now look to see how Naruto feels about Sasuke leaving. NON YAOI! (No lovey dovey relationship gunk)

* * *

"Love is never wanting to lose faith, never wanting to give up, and never truly moving on. Love is knowing and praying in the deepest part of what's left of your heart that they feel the same."  
~Courtney Jo Wright

* * *

Naruto had chased after Sasuke for months, but wasn't able to find him. But still, he did not want to lose faith. Wait-correction- he absolutely WOULDN'T lose faith in Sasuke. He wouldn't give up, no matter who told him to, and he definitely never moved on. He couldn't. His friends were too precious to move on. With no family, his friends were the closest things he had to a family. And closest of all- his best friend and rival, like his brother, was someone who he could never completely let go. No matter how much time passed, no matter what happened, he would always love Sasuke. In a brotherly way, of course.

He couldn't be IN love with him! Could he? No, he couldn't.

But he also knew that deep, down, in Sasuke's core, he too knew that he could never escape, never get Naruto to stop pursuing him. Because brothers don't give up on brothers.

It's just not done. So he too conceded that one day, Naruto would catch up and finally drag him back.

Because they both knew that Sasuke felt the same way that Naruto felt towards him.

But it just made it worse.

Because when Sasuke left,

without knowing it,

he took part of Naruto's heart with him, a large section of what was devoted completely to his family.

So in other words-nearly half of it.

Sasuke was important to Naruto-the first person who really accepted him,

acknowledged him,

as an equal.

So yes, Sasuke definitely counted as his most important person.

* * *

But later on, Sasuke figured something out. That thing was that he left part of his own heart back in Konoha

with his rival,

his brother,

his best friend,

all of which were the same person.

Naruto.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so it was more from Sasuke's feelings at the end, but... well... yeah... So please review! It makes me happy so I can write less depressing stuff! But if you like depressing stuff, just ask! Don't just not review so I'll be sad! Cause then I'll be angry. And you'll get some pretty scary stuff...*shudders*


	5. Ch 5: Life Purpose

Warning: If you haven't started the Naruto Shippuden series yet, then I suggest that you do NOT read this. So- read at your own risk.

* * *

"'Tis better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."

~Alfred Lord Tennyson

* * *

Gaara was dying and he knew it. After those two Akatsuki members kidnapped him, he was brought to the main lair and was now having the demon sucked out of him, just as his life went along with it, bit by bit, slowly but surely. It was merely a matter of time. Time through which he lived through all of his life, from the moment he discovered his sand manipulation, to the day he killed his first man; the day he first learned he had a family, to the day he made his first friend. The first day he was Kazekage. And now- the first day he experienced dying- for him, a painful, excruciating process.

He could feel the Sand Demon being pulled out of him, little by little, and his soul ripping out with it. It would be the end of his time as a Jinchūriki, and the end of his time in his current life.

**Kid- **he could feel the connection breaking even as Shukaku made contact. **One thing that I once heard many, many years ago that I never understood until my residence in your soul- _"Tis better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."_ See ya, kid.**

Gaara could almost physically feel the thought connection snap. It wouldn't be long before the one-tailed demon-and his own soul-would be completely separated from his body. He used this time to ponder over Shukaku's words. He thought back to the first time he had loved. Soon after he had lost, and the pain was nearly as unbearable as the pain he felt at the present moment. But he then compared it to the lonely, isolated years after, filled with only death, blood, fear, and hatred. Then he remembered his family, his friend, all of whom he would be losing. He came to a conclusion with his last thought.

_I agree-'Tis better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all._


	6. Ch 6: A Good Start

"Everyone says love hurts, but that isn't true. Loneliness hurts. Rejection hurts. Losing someone hurts. Envy hurts. Everyone gets these things confused with love, but in reality love is the only thing in this world that covers up all pain and makes someone feel wonderful again. Love is the only thing in this world that does not hurt."  
~Unknown

* * *

Sasuke groaned, then stretched, even more exhausted than when he had fallen asleep. Constant nightmares keeping him up all night did nothing but tire him out even more than if he had just stayed awake. Nightmares of his family, everyone who he had ever cared about dying before his eyes, killed by another one of those very people who he had loved. So-he decided that love hurt. It was a horrible thing. Since then, he had resolved to never love anyone again, to shun everyone, keep them outside of the walls he put up around his heart.

But if it was love that hurt badly, why did he still wake up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night with an aching pain in his chest?

It was a mystery of life. Still thinking this over critically with the detached and logical mind he had, Sasuke got ready, washing up, changing, and eating breakfast in the silent kitchen that brought still more memories back, memories and thoughts that hadn't surfaced for a very long while, thoughts and feelings he was sure he had repressed long ago. And when he walked out the door, ready to meet his team at the bridge they usually met at-he still had no conclusion to settle his mind.

"Hey, Sasuke! Wait up!" There was Naruto running after him to join him at the bridge with that bright smile that made it impossibly difficult for Sasuke to keep his walls up.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" And then Sakura, whose obsession with him made him want to hole himself up while her sunny grins and friendliness made him want to come out and share in the light.

And later Kakashi would appear with a stupid excuse that made him want to yell and shout.

But that would mean opening up and sharing emotions, which could only lead to relationships and bonding. The things he dreaded happening.

Naruto, at the moment, was complaining loudly about how Kakashi was always late, never on time, and how angry that made him.

And Sakura, for once, was too absorbed in a book to go and whack Naruto over the head.

Which reminded him... that was the forty-sixth book that month that would supposedly give insights into how to get someone to fall in love with you. That kind of book would make him fall asleep almost immediately, and might give him some hints to the next harebrained scheme Sakura would try to 'win' his heart. Hell, he could even bribe Naruto to get it for him! It was nothing that a promise of ramen couldn't solve. With his mind set, he strode purposefully towards Naruto, then stopped and leaned against the railing a few yards away.  
"Hey, dobe, you think you could a favor for me?"

Naruto gasped in mock shock. "THE Uchiha Sasuke just asked someone for help?"

"If you're going to be such an idiot, I'll just ask someone else. I'm sure Lee would be glad to help me since Sakura's involved..."

"NO! I'LL HELP YOU TEME!" Sasuke just smirked on the inside, knowing all the right buttons to push.

"..but it'll come with a price..."

"One bowl of ramen."

"Four."

"Two."

"Three!"

"Deal."

"Alright! Pay me tomorrow!" Naruto started to turn away.

Sasuke huffed annoyedly. "You idiot, I didn't even tell you what to do!"

Naruto turned around with a sheepish expression. "Oh, yeah, riiiiiight... Hehe... So what do I need to do?"

"Just go to Sakura and ask for the book she's reading. Don't tell her that I told you to do it, and do whatever it takes to get it."

"Why? Is it a DIARY or something?" Naruto grinned mischievously.

"Of course. It's yours. Just get it."

"Okaayyy..."

Sasuke turned and and watched a squirrel running up the side of a tree across the stream until he heard a certain 'poof'. He waited for the usual 'YOU'RE LATE!' by both Sakura and Naruto, then he looked at the slouching jounin standing by him.

"Now Naruto, is it nice to bother Sakura again after she's told you 'no' more than fifty times?"

"But Kakashi-sensei, she asks Sasuke all the time but you never yell at her!"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! PUT THE BOOK DOWN!"

"Well Sakura, Naruto, since you seem to be getting along so well this morning, I would like you two to race against each other. Whoever escapes first wins. Go."

Sasuke just sighed slightly exasperatedly in his head, knowing that Kakashi hadn't even needed to use his Sharingan, and only the simplest of techniques.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! PUT THE BOOK DOWN!"

Kakashi cursed inwardly, swearing he had just heard those words not long ago.

"What is it Naruto? Have you broken out that quickly?"

"Yep!"

"Well here's your prize."

Yeah, Kakashi had probably just used the Sharingan this time, whereas Sakura was a heap on the ground, most likely sobbing after the ordeal of seeing Sasuke 'die' in front of her very eyes. Tch. Weakling. Weakling with his escape from sleepless nights.

But just as Sasuke was about to go grab it, Kakashi suddenly appeared next to him.

"How have you been doing lately?" It was merely a question meant out of politeness, so a simple answer was all that was necessary.

"Hn."

"As well as ever, I see, so how about you and I spar a little?"

In answer, Sasuke assumed a defensive stance. Kakashi replied with a low kick meant to knock Sasuke off balance. Instead, Sasuke neatly dodged it and returned the attack.

Eight minutes later, Sasuke was panting although he hadn't even used his Sharingan.

"Hmm... Well, you performed very well today, Sasuke. Now would you like to tell me why your chakra levels seem so depleted? Or why you've seemed to have lost your edge? Or why you are so out of character?"

"I'm not dismissing you until you answer me, you know."

"Hn."

"That's not an answer."

Sasuke's answer was muttered so quickly it was unintelligible.

"Hm?"

"Ihaven'tbeenabletosleepwell."

"What?"

"I HAVEN'T SLEPT WELL!"

"Maa, no need to get so worked up, Sasuke."

Sasuke just glared.

"So I'm guessing that whatever it is that you were going to take from Sakura was to help you sleep better?" Kakashi inquired curiously.

"Hn. ...Yeah."

"Maa, no need to get so snippy, Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! PUT DOWN THE DAMN BOOK AND TEACH ME SOMETHING GOOD!"

Kakashi sighed as Sakura woke up, nearly fainted in relief at seeing Sasuke alright and not-dead, then screamed the exact same thing Naruto had.

"Fine. Simple activity. Naruto, try to take this scroll," at which point he took out a scroll and handed it to Sakura, "from Sakura. Sakura, don't let him get it. Go."

After a bit of mumbling from both parties, they were off.

And Kakashi had a rectangular item, one that he handed to Sasuke.

"You're welcome."

"...Could have gotten it myself..."

Kakashi simply turned back to his book.

* * *

One day later, Sasuke had concluded that most of the book was sheer shit, but a small handful of pages were actually worth reading, and had actually let him sleep well. Not that it had stopped him from reading the rest of it in order to fall asleep. Of course, it worked like a charm. But there was one paragraph in particular that really helped to explain to him why he felt the way he did, why he woke up in a cold sweat, why there was a small aching in his heart every time he saw a family having a meal together, or a group of friends having a conversation. Why blocking out love wasn't working, no matter how hard he tried. He liked it so much, in fact, that he took the time to write it out and put a small copy of it on the back of a photo of Team 7, in his wallet, and devote it to his memory with the Sharingan.

So that day, at lunch, when he took out his wallet, hesitated for a moment to read it, and Sakura looked over his shoulder to see it, she smiled softly.

"That little bit helped me a lot too. I have a whole wall in my room devoted to quotes like it, and I think you might like to see it."

Sasuke paused before giving her the usual outright 'no,' and considered it, keeping the quote in mind.

_Everyone says love hurts, but that isn't true. Loneliness hurts. Rejection hurts. Losing someone hurts. Envy hurts. Everyone gets these things confused with love, but in reality love is the only thing in this world that covers up all pain and makes someone feel wonderful again. Love is the only thing in this world that does not hurt._

He applied it to his own life the way he had fifteen times before. He had thought for the longest time that love hurt, but it was true. It was loneliness that hurt, the possibility of rejection and caring about someone else he would lose, envy of other people that hurt. But he hadn't yet been able to see whether love itself really was wonderful, if it really did cover up all the pain.

With that in mind, he answered her in the best way he knew how.

"Hn. ...Sure."

* * *

A/N: Hey, so I've been kinda running low on quotes to write on, and that's pretty much the main reason why the output isn't the best. So if anyone has a quote about love that they'd like me to write about, you can either put it into a review or PM me. Happy readings! ~DN15~


End file.
